Nothing Left but it's All Alright
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: Sometime after Bash, Blaine gets attacked and badly beaten up. He won't tell anyone how he got hurt because he doesn't want to look weak. BPOTD fill.


**_Blangst Prompt of the Day #1060 Fill: Sometime after Bash, Blaine gets attacked and badly beaten up. He won't tell anyone how he got hurt because he doesn't want to look weak._**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

The night Kurt ended up hospital was arguably the scariest night of his life. At least after the Sadie Hawkins dance he'd been mostly unconscious, and then sedated – he didn't exactly get much of a chance to be scared. What had started out as a normal night with Sam reading Star Wars fanfiction, very quickly went to hell. He doesn't actually remember much of anything between getting the phone call and arriving at the hospital. He especially hated that he wasn't allowed to see Kurt until they'd gotten Burt's permission: like being his fiancé isn't good enough?! Seeing Kurt unconscious was worse than he could have imagined. At that moment he vowed to do everything in his power to protect Kurt from facing this kind of pain ever again.

After Kurt came home from the hospital, things had been kind of tense. Blaine was an absolute nervous wreck, always wanting to be within eyesight of Kurt which, of course, began to get of Kurt's nerves. Eventually, one thing led to another and they decided they weren't ready to live together and Blaine moved in with Sam and Mercedes. This turned out to be a positive turning point in their relationship. They still saw plenty of each other, either at NYADA or their regular dates, but they also had space of their own for when they needed it.

Since they saw each other a lot less now they weren't living together, they had a standing date on Wednesdays. Each week they would alternate: Blaine would go to Kurt's place and Kurt would cook, or vice versa. This week it was Blaine's turn to go to Kurt's. For dinner, Kurt had made a delicious beef stir fry and lemon cheesecake for dessert. After eating, they cuddled on the couch and watched Project Runway together. Cuddling led to a make out session, and the make out session led to – well, you know. By the time Blaine was ready to leave, it was nearing 11pm. Despite Kurt's very convincing arguments to just stay the night, Blaine had a very busy day the next day and couldn't afford not to go home between now and then.

The closest subway station to Blaine's place was three blocks away, much to Kurt's dismay – after his attack he didn't trust even the safest parts of the city at night. Humming to himself as he walked, Blaine turned onto his street when he felt someone roughly pull him back against their chest and something cold and metallic was pressed against his temple.

"Hand over your wallet and no one needs to get hurt." A gruff, male voice threatened. Blaine's breath hitched in fear as he noticed he was surrounded by at least three other big men. There was no way his boxing skills would be a match against them. Blaine reached into his pocket only to realise that his wallet wasn't there and neither was his phone. He'd left them at Kurt's.  
"I- I don't have my wallet. I have no money." He hated that his voice shook as he said this. In an instant he felt himself being pushed, and punched, and kicked from all sides. Even if he had wanted to fight back he was too disoriented to do so. Then, as quickly as it began, it was over and the men left Blaine on the ground, groaning in pain. He was unconscious before they'd even made it to their car.

When Blaine came to, the first thing that registered was the cold. The second was the fact that he was lying on the ground, and finally the pain as he remembered what had happened. Looking at his watch he was glad to see that he hadn't been out of it for long, only around 10 minutes by his estimate. Blaine stumbled the rest of the way home, being mindful of his aching ribs and abdomen, and decided that there was no way in hell he could tell Kurt about this. Besides, he was fine, and so long as there was no visible bruising then Kurt would be none the wiser. His head hurt too, but he was pretty sure he didn't have a concussion. After sending Kurt a message via Facebook to let him know he was home safe and asking him to bring his things to NYADA the next day, he went to bed, hoping the pain will have disappeared by morning.

No such luck. Blaine woke the next morning with a blinding headache that was almost definitely payback for not taking painkillers the night before. After a shower, he stood naked in front of his bathroom mirror to assess the damage. His chest and upper arms were spattered with bruises in varying degrees of darkness. Thankfully, his face was free from any marks and the bruises would easily be hidden by a long sleeved shirt. His ribs were still really painful though, it looked like he'd be living off of aspirin for the next few days. By the time he got to NYADA for his first class, the pain had been dulled to a level that was bearable enough to be ignored. He greeted Kurt with a kiss and thanked him for his things.

Getting through the day was harder than Blaine expected it to be, but thankfully he only had about half of his classes with Kurt and could allow his mask to falter for the other half. By the end of the day though, he was exhausted. Blaine was just glad he only had one more day of classes before the weekend – hopefully he'd be able to recover for the most part and forget this whole ordeal had ever happened.

The next morning Blaine woke up and felt even worse than he had the day before. If things continued this way, he thought, he may have to admit defeat and get himself checked out at the hospital. Friday was going to be even worse than Thursday, not only did he have a two hour dance class, he also had a stage combat which was practically asking for trouble. Dosed up on aspirin yet again, he managed to make it through his dance class with minimal difficulty but he was genuinely concerned about combat class, he was just glad he no longer shared this class with Kurt so he wouldn't have to worry about keeping face for his fiancé.

Today's combat class involved them practice fighting with hard, plastic swords. Blaine's partner, Connor, was lovely but quite a bit of a klutz. Normally Blaine didn't mind this about his partner, but today it was getting on his nerves – he just wanted to go home and go to bed. The technique involved in sword fighting was a lot more complex than Blaine anticipated but it was still all things he could handle. Connor on the other hand could not seem to get the hang of the footwork and kept stumbling. Halfway through the class Connor lost his footing once again but this time he actually fell over. What was worse was that he took Blaine down with him and landed on his chest.

One minute Blaine was practicing sword movements in class and the next he was lying on his back, struggling for breath. The aspirin he'd taken only an hour previously was no match for the fresh wave of pain that hit him at that moment. Blaine could see Connor and half of his class standing around him but his embarrassment didn't have a chance to register, he was seriously struggling for breath. He actually couldn't breathe at all. Why was there no air getting into his lungs? Chest heaving, Blaine started to cough. Next thing he knew he was vomiting blood and the people around him started to panic. Hands were touching him, desperately trying to help, but then his eyes rolled back into his head and the pain was gone.

It was two hours before Kurt got a call from a frantic Cooper Anderson telling him that his fiancé had been admitted to hospital and was undergoing emergency surgery to repair a punctured lung and internal bleeding he'd sustained in combat class. Kurt had absolutely no idea how Blaine had managed to get that injured in a very controlled environment but he rushed to the hospital nonetheless – Cooper calling in advance to clear him for visitation. Once Blaine was out of surgery – that had been successful thank goodness – Kurt sat by his bedside in the ICU, holding his hand and desperately trying to figure out what had happened. From underneath the bandages Kurt could see that a large portion of Blaine's torso and arms were covered in dark purple bruises. He was definitely missing something, he guessed he would have to just wait until Blaine woke up to get some answers.

It was another three days before Blaine finally came to, very surprised to see Cooper and Kurt at his bedside in hospital. There was a very tear-filled conversation between them in which Blaine explained what had happened and that he hadn't wanted to worry Kurt. Cooper told him off for being so stubborn but Kurt was filled with guilt – if it hadn't been for him, Blaine would've received the help he needed and things never would have reached this point. By the time Blaine was ready to leave the hospital, it had been decided that he was going to move back into the loft with Kurt. Things were going to be ok.


End file.
